Benutzer:Princess Blaze the Cat
div style="color:;">Über mich als Userin ^^= Erstmal ein freundliches " Hallo c: ", Ich bin Princess Blaze the Cat, ihr könnt mich aber auch Vicky oder Blazy nennen ^^. Ich bin ein Häftling und Deadman des DW, der den Manga durchgesuchtet und stolz in ihrem Manga-Regal stehen hat. Mein Vogelname ist Sparrow(Sperling). Ich bin einfach nur durch Zufall darauf gekommen c:. Ich werde mit meinen Informationen, so gut ich kann, in diesem Wiki helfen :p. LG Balzy <3 |-| Ich als Deadman =w=. Vicky ist ein 15-jähriges Mädchen aus Tokio. Durch das Erdbeben erlangte sie den Zweig der Sünde und wurde zu einem Deadman. Sie kam unschuldig ins DW und versucht seit diesem Zag zu fliehen. Zweig der Sünde Vicky nimmt ihr Blut aus den Händen, bis ihre Arme von den Fingerspitzen bis zu den Schultern mit Blut bedeckt sind und die Form von Flügeln annehmen(Es ist auch mit weniger bedeckten Stellen, wie nur bis zum Handgelenk, möglich). Die Federn dieser Flügel sind scharf wie Messer. Sie kann Andere damit von Nahem verletzen aber auch einzelne Federn verschießen, was aber weniger Schaden verursacht und sich auch leichter abwehren lässt. Vicky kann zwar nicht wie die Surrogate Uzume Sumeragi mit ihren Flügeln fliegen, jedoch kann es ihr beim Springen hoch- und hinunterhelfen und lässt sich wie eine Art Gleitschirm benutzen. Trivia *Es ist nicht selten, dass Vicky mal gegen Dinge läuft *Sie ist wie Minatsuki Takami eine begabte Schauspielerin, jedoch benutzt sie ihre Gabe nur in Notfällen Aussehen Ich bin ein relativ normalgroßes Mädchen: 1,63 und 15 jahre alt. Ich habe braune Haare und braune Augen, die ich in verschiedenen Styles ausprobiere :3. Mein Anime-Ebenbild(Vorlage für mich als Anime\Bilder unten) ist meist Megruine Luka. Geschichte Vergangenheit folgt Kampf gegen Senji (fiktives Ereignis mit Senji XD, da Vicky in der Serie nicht vorkommt) Als Vicky in den G-Block unter dem Namen Sparrow eingewiesen wurde war sie sehr rebellisch sie wurde oft in eine Einzelzelle gesperrt und sollte gleich im Carneval Corpse gegen Senji "Crow" antreten. Jedoch weigerte sie sich gleich zu kämpfen und Zeigt Senji den Mittelfinger. Jedoch beeindruckte sie ihn nicht damit. Senji griff Vicky an und verletzte sie am Arm. Vicky war geschockt ihr Oberteil verrutschte ein wenig wo sie sofort bemerkte, dass er errötete. Vicky bemerkte den erst der Lage, jedoch konnte sie ihren Zweig der Sünde noch nicht richtig einsetzen und drohte zu sterben. Ihre Kleidung war halb zerrissen weshalb man ihre Unterwäsche durch ihre Hose sehen konnte. Senji errötete wieder und Vicky begriff was sie tun musste. Sie schluckte und zog ihr Top aus worauf Errötete als sie grade dabei ihren BH runterzuziehen kippte Senji mit Nasenbluten um und war somit kampfunfähig schnell zog Vicky ihr Top wieder an. Sie half Senji auf und sabotierte sogar sein Bestrafungsspiel das er 1l Blut verlor. Senji ist mittlerweile wie ein großer Bruder für Vicky auch wenn er oft die Flucht vor ihr ergreift. Galerie Swallow1.png|Ich in DW XD Meine DW Mangas.jpg|Tja, ein paar meiner Mangas XD Und meine vollzählige DW-Sammlung :'3 Falls ihr in Artikeln Bilder aus dem Manga finden solltet, die deutsche Sprechblasen enthalten, könnten diese von mir stammen (aus meinen Mangas) XD Swallow2.png|Das bin ich, als ich mich weigerte ins DW zu gehen XD Knife wings.png|Knife Wings Vicky and Senji.png|Vicky ärgert Senji